Schwule Mädchen
by Amethyst-0-Angel
Summary: Was Passiert wenn die Jungen immer wieder Partys ohne die Mädchen feiern und die dann endlich wissen wollen was diese auf den Partys wirklich treiben....


**Schwule Mädchen**

_Disclaimer: nur der Plot ist von mir Charas und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling_

_Genre: Slash/Lemon\Lime/Shounen ai/Humor_

_Warning: das ist eine SLASH FF also Männer die mit anderen Männern sexuelle Handlungen praktizieren wer das nicht mag!!!! NICHT LESEN allen anderen viel spaß -_

_Info: spielt im 7ten Schuljahr_

_Autor: AmethystAngel_

_Beta: Daishiro (danke dir süßer knuddel_

_Pairings: lasst euch überraschen fg_

_Ich weiß nicht ganz was mich auf diese Idee gebracht hat räusper schäm rotwerd auf das Plotbunny zeig da es ist schuld -_

_Es ist mein zweiter Lemon überhaupt und mein erster OneShot ich hoffe es gefällt euch und es ist nicht zu schlecht_

_So jetzt aber genug gelabert_

„Harry"

„…"

„Hey Harry, wach endlich auf" Ron fuchtelte mit der Hand vor dessen Gesicht rum. „Hallo??? Sag mal von was Träumst du denn"

Erst als Ron ihm unsanft gegen die Schulter stieß wachte Harry aus seinem Tagtraum auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

„Was ist, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen ob du heut Abend mit in den Raum der Wünsche kommst. Dean und Seam feiern ne Party und sie haben uns eingeladen"

Ein lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen aus. Klar würde er mitgehn, die partys von den beiden waren berühmt, berüchtigt.

„Auf keinen Fall lasse ich mir das entgehen. Wann ist es denn und haben sie gesagt wer alles kommt?"

Ron machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, er hatte mal wieder vergessen was ihm Seamus gesagt hatte. Nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Ich denke er sagte um neun, und soweit ich weiß sind mal wieder nur Kerle da wie immer" er grinste verschlagen.

Hermine betrat in diesem Moment, über und über mit Büchern bepackt, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Harry und Ron gingen zu ihr und nahmen ihr die vielen Bücher und Pergamentrollen ab.

„Mensch Mine hast du die ganze Bibliothek leer geräumt? Wofür brauchst du denn das ganze Zeug?" fragte Ron und sah sich den Buchrücken an.

Auf einem hieß es ‚Kernphysik und Quantentechnologie' ein anderes ‚Arithmantik im vergleich zu Mugglemathematik' beide legte er weg da er null Ahnung von so was hatte.

„Nur ein wenig Hintergrundlektüre für Arithmantik und alte Runen, wir schreiben nächste Woche eine Prüfung und ich will Malfoy wieder schlagen"

„Hintergrundlektüre, klar darauf hätte ich gleich kommen müssen" murmelte Ron etwas abwesend und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Die beiden waren nun schon seit Anfang des 6ten Schuljahres zusammen und eigentlich sehr glücklich.

Wie gesagt eigentlich, denn Hermine traute ihrem schatz nicht mehr so besonders.

Mindestens ein Mal im Monat gingen Harry und er zusammen einen Männerabend machen, was sie bisher nie gestört hatte.

Das letzte Mal jedoch hatte Ron einen Knutschfleck gehabt, zwar hatte er behauptet dass das einer der Jungs war aber sie glaubte ihm nicht.

„Dann macht's dir doch sicher nix aus wenn ich Ron heut wieder entführe Dean und Seam haben wieder nen Männerabend geplant."

„Nein nimm ihn ruhig mit ich bin eh mit lernen beschäftigt. Aber wehe euch wenn ich erfahre dass doch Mädchen da waren" meinte sie und sah die beiden Streng an.

„Mine! Es werden auf gar keinen Fall welche da sein. Ich hab dir doch erklärt das nur Jungs rein dürfen"

Sie nickte abwesend und vergrub sich in ihren Büchern, zumindest sah das für die beiden Jungen so aus.

Sie grinsten einander an und verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Freundin.

Es war kurz vor 21Uhr die Jungen hatten den Gemeinschaftraum verlassen und einige der Mädchen saßen vorm Kamin.

„Seid ihr soweit?" fragte Hermine und sah Lavender, Ginny und Parvati an. Die drei nickten und nahmen die Gläser in die Hand.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehn was die Jungs wirklich treiben." Sagte Ginny und grinste verwegen.

Sie hatten beschlossen herauszufinden was ihre Männer eigentlich jeden Monat so trieben, deshalb hatte Hermine Polyjuice1 gebraut. Sie hatte die Wirkungsdauer auf drei Stunden erhöht schließlich wollten sie nicht das sie sich zu früh zurück verwandelten.

Die drei anderen hatten dann Collin, Neville, Justin, und Dennis überwältigt sie eingesperrt und von ihren Haaren genommen.

Die vier Jungen gingen jedes Mal hin so würde es nicht auffallen wenn sie auftauchen würden.

Sie nahmen alle einen großen schluck des, widerlich schmeckenden, Trankes. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Verwandlung setzte ein.

Ginny verwandelte sich in Neville, Parvati in Dennis, Hermine in Collin und Lavender wurde zu Justin.

Sie sahen einander an und kicherten.

„Man das wird lustig, ich freu mich schon auf deren Gesichter wenn wir uns zurückverwandeln." Meinte Ginny und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Zu ihrem Glück trafen sie nicht auf Filch oder einen der Lehrer. An der Tür angekommen klopften se dreimal schnell und viermal kurz.

Hermine hatte Harry beobachtet und wusste daher das Klopfzeichen. Crabbe öffnete, sah sie genau an und ließ sie dann ein.

Im Nachhinein wünschten sich die Mädchen das nie getan zu haben denn der Anblick der sich ihnen Bot war einfach zu viel für ihre Nerven.

Die Jungen hatten nicht gelogen, kein einziges Mädchen befand sich im Raum (unsere vier Mal außen vor gelassen).

Dean und Seamus hatten den Raum in eine Bar verwandelt, es gab eine große Theke auf denen Halbnackte Männer Tanzten.

Auf der Tanzfläche tanzten viele eng umschlungen zu der schnellen Technomusik. Die vier mussten sich stark zurückhalten nicht zu zeigen wie geschockt sie von dem Anblick waren.

Ginny ging erst mal zur bar und holte ihnen Drinks, harte Drinks denn das brauchten sie jetzt.

„Ich fasse es nicht" murmelte Hermine und schluckte ihren doppelten Tequila auf ex. Sie hatte gerade Ron entdeckt der auf einer der Couchecken saß, auf dem Schoss von Blaise und das auch noch halb nackt.

Die beiden küssten sich wild und waren kurz davor sich zu Vögeln.

Lavender war den tränen nahe, sie sah ihren Freund Seamus mit seinem besten Freund in einer ecke.

Sie waren komplett nackt und Dean fickte Seamus von hinten. Sie musste sich abwenden, das konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Parvati war in diesem Moment wirklich froh das sie keinen Freund hatte, sie hätte ihn umgebracht.

Ginny hatte Harry entdeckt, sie trank aus und nährte sich ihrem Schwarm.

„Ohh…ja…Dray….fester" stöhnte Harry laut und wand sich unter dem Slytherin der daraufhin schneller und härte in den willigen Gryffindor stieß.

Ihre nackten Körper waren mit einem zarten Schweißfilm überzogen und glänzten im licht der Scheinwerfer.

Das blitzlicht gab dem Akt einen noch geileren Anblick, nicht wenige Jungen wichsten sich einen während sie den beiden Erzfeinden zusahen.

Auf der einen Seite wäre Ginny am liebsten vor Ekel und Abscheu auf den Solen umgedreht, doch auf der anderen fand sie das Schauspiel auch anregend.

„Hey Neville mein süßer, ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr" sagte eine tiefe stimme zu Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie hielt die Luft an und drehte sich um. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen das es sich um Theodore Nott handelte, bevor er sie küsste.

Erst wollte sie sich von ihm los machen doch dann ging sie auf den Kuss ein der wirklich mehr als nur geil war.

Lavender stieß Parvati in die Seite und zeigte auf Ginny. „Sieh dir das an, das ist doch abartig, sie lässt sich von Nott küssen" flüsterte sie.

„Er wird der Freund von Neville sein" brummte Parvati zurück. „Ich frage mich wer mit uns geht"

„Ich will es lieber nicht wissen" erwiderte Lavender und Exte ihren sechsten Wodka.

Eine Stunde und viele Drinks später, waren Lavender und Parvati in der Menge verschwunden und tanzten ausgelassen.

Hermine saß benebelt an der Bar, sie hatte beschlossen sich ins Koma zu trinken. Dass ihr Schatz es mit anderen Kerlen trieb hätte sie nie erwartet. Sie fragte sich ob sie nur seine Alibi Freundin war damit keiner merkte dass er Schwul war.

Als plötzlich Blaise, splitterfasernackt, hinter ihr stand wollte sie es genauer wissen. Nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne warf sie sich ihm an den Hals und Küsste ihn.

Blaise war erst sichtlich überrascht, dann ging er jedoch auf den Kuss ein.

„ich wusste nicht dass du so stürmisch sein kannst Collin" murmelte er und sah Hermine mit Lustverfangenen Augen an.

Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu einer der Matratzen, sie wollte wissen wieso ihr Freund sie mit ihm betrog.

„Nimm mich" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und glitt mit ihren Händen über seinen Leichtgebräunten Körper.

Das ließ sich der Slytherin nicht zweimal sagen. Er nestelte an der Umhangschnalle herum und zog ihn ihr dann aus.

Die anderen Kleidungsstücke folgten ihm sehr rasch. Blaise stieß sie auf die Matratze und legte sich auf sie.

Ihre heißen Erektionen rieben aneinander, für Hermine war das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als Junge erregt zu sein war so anders als, als Mädchen.

Sie musste gestehen dass es viel Geiler war, ihr Körper wollte mehr und ihr Kopf war wie Leergefegt.

Blaise Küsste sie hart und verlangend, dann küsste und leckte er sich nach unten. Er liebkoste die Brustwarzen und glitt dann langsam tiefer.

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und bog sich ihm entgegen. Als sie dann etwas Warmes und Feuchtes an ihrem harten Ständer spürte stöhnte sie, laut, vor Lust auf.

Genüsslich saugte Blaise an ihrem Glied und leckte immer wieder mit der Zunge über die spitze.2

Als er spürte dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, ließ er von ihr ab und richtete sich auf.

Er spreizte ihre Beine und kniete sich dazwischen.

Als Hermine etwas an ihrem Po spürte sah sie erschrocken auf, er flüsterte ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte zu und fügte langsam einen Finger in sie ein.

Ein kurzer schmerz durchzuckte sie, doch als er sich dann in ihr bewegte wandelte er sich in Lust um.

Er fügte noch einen zweiten hinzu, dann noch einen weiteren und weitete sie. Als er dabei mehrmals ihren Lustpunkt streifte schrie sie vor Geilheit auf.

Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie sah Sterne. Das war eindeutig das geilste was ihr in ihrem Leben bisher passiert war.

Als er ihr dann die geilen Finger entzog keuchte sie vor Verlust auf, doch kurz darauf spürte sie schon seine Pulsierende Härte an ihrem Eingang.

Es schmerzte ein wenig, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. So ausgefüllt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

Es war so anders als der Sex den sie als Mädchen gewohnt war. Er bewegte sich erst langsam und sanft in ihr, dann wurde er etwas schneller.

„Ahh…fester…bitte..." stöhnte sie und er verstärkte seine Stöße. Als er dann noch ihren Schwanz in seine Hand nahm und ihn im Takt massierte war es um sie geschehen. Sie ergoss sich in seine Hand und als sich ihre Muskeln verspannten kam auch er über die Klippe.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die vier Freundinnen schweigsam beieinander am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors.

Sie alle hatten eine aufregende Nacht hinter sich. Ginny hatte mit Theodor eine heiße Erfahrung gemacht. Lavender und Parvati hatten sich gegenseitig, nachdem sie sternhagelvoll gewesen waren, genommen.

Sie konnten sich seither nicht mehr in die Augen sehn.

Zum glück waren sie alle rechtzeitig verschwunden bevor sie sich zurückverwandelt hatten.

Nachdem was sie da getrieben hatten, wäre das sicher mehr als nur Peinlich geworden.

Neville, Collin, Dennis und Justin erinnerten sich nicht daran was die Mädchen gemacht hatten.

Sie gingen davon aus einfach zu viel getrunken zu haben und das der Grund sei weshalb sie nichts der vergangenen Nacht wussten.

Hermine stocherte abwesend in ihrem Joghurt rum, immer wieder warf sie Blaise verstohlene Blicke zu.

Sie wusste nun warum Ron sie mit ihm betrog, sie konnte es nach dem erlebten auch verstehen.

Hermine war nicht sicher wie sie sich nun ihrem Freund gegenüber verhalten sollte, ja er Betrog sie aber hatte sie ihn in der letzten Nacht nicht auch betrogen?

Laut rumalbernd kamen Harry und Ron in die Halle. Sie setzten sich zu Hermine und Ron gab ihr einen guten Morgen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen mein schatz, wie war das lernen gestern Abend?" fragte er und schaufelte sich essen auf seinen Teller.

Hermine prustete in ihren Joghurt und verschluckte sich. Lavender klopfte ihr zaghaft auf den Rücken und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

Harry und Ron sahen sie verwirrt an. „Alles ok Mine?" fragte nun Harry und musterte sie.

Die Braunhaarige lief knallrot an und nickte nur.

Ginny sprang ein und antwortete für sie. „Wir hatten einen sehr aufschlussreichen Mädchen Abend. So viel spaß hatten wir glaub ich noch nie oder was meint ihr Mädels?"

Die anderen drei grinsten leicht und gingen auf ihr spiel ein.

„Oh ja, ich denke ab jetzt machen wir das öfter. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das so ein ‚Mädchen Abend' so befriedigend sein kann" meinte Parvati und lächelte Harry an.

Diesmal waren es die Jungen die sich an ihrem Frühstück verschluckten. Hatten sie das gerade richtig verstanden?

„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte Mine unschuldig. „Ach nix, ich hab nur an was denken müssen" erwiderte Ron und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Ginny, die ihre sadistische Ader entdeckt hatte, flüsterte Harry was ins Ohr. Harry wurde Knallrot und sah sie mit schock geweiteten Augen an.

„Das….das….woher…also..." stammelte er und wurde noch röter.

„Wasn los?"

Ron blickte fragend zu seiner Schwester die ihn nur anlächelte und sich dann erhob. Lavender, Parvati und Hermine folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Kichernd verließen die Mädchen den Saal, in der Eingangshalle bleiben sie stehen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht aber wenn ich ehrlich bin fand ich die letzte Nacht echt geil"

„Ginny, da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal recht geben. Ich denke wir sollten mal mit den anderen Mädels reden. Denn was unsere Jungs können, können wir schon lange"

„Die Idee ist super, die werden sich noch wundern"

„Was hat Ginny zu dir gesagt?"

Harry, nun leicheblass, sah Ron an und flüsterte ihm dann etwas zu. „Sie sagte dass sie den Anblick geil findet wie Draco mich fickt"

„WAS"

„Nicht so laut"

„Woher will sie das wissen"

„Ich weiß es nicht aber es macht mir angst"

„Glaubst du…du…..glaubst…doch…..nicht oh mein Gott sie wissen es deshalb waren sie so komisch"

Eine Eule Landete vor Ron und streckte ihm ein Bein zu. Zögernd nahm er ihr den Brief ab und las.

iPolyjuice kann Hilfreich seini

Ein ersticktes keuchen entwich ihm und er sank in Ohnmacht.

Und die Moral von der Geschicht-

Unterschätze eine Hexe nicht…...

_1 ich finde das klingt wesentlich besser als Vielsafttrank -.-°_

_2 klingt schon irgendwie merkwürdig lach_

_hehe das war's auch schon ich hoffe es war nicht zu verwirrend und hat euch gefallen grins bitte lasst mir doch ein nettes Review da liebschau_


End file.
